


In autumn we met

by Moonwanderer



Series: Tolkien Poetry [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Love, M/M, Poetry, Short, short and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: So it had to end too soon.





	In autumn we met

**Author's Note:**

> My very first work for the LOTR fandom.  
> This time I had the idea from the movies, because the dynamic between these two was fantastic.
> 
> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
> I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

There are loves which born in springtime,

And the ones gold summers have,

But Life had our paths cross late,

Like a cruel twist of fate,

And autumn was all we could have.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
> Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
